Graceful outfit
Graceful clothing is a set of weight-reducing gear that can be bought from Grace found at the Rogues' Den. A player can purchase each piece using marks of grace, which are obtained by completing the Rooftop Agility Courses. The outfit can be stored in the magic wardrobe of a player's player owned house. While wearing the full Graceful outfit a player's run energy will restore 30% quicker. This set bonus will stack with stamina potions, which may outweigh the greater negative weight added by individual pieces (such as spottier cape and boots of lightness) - as long as a player's weight is 0kg or less, their run energy depletion will be at its minimum. In activities where players plan to carry over 25.5kg, items such as the boots of lightness, spottier cape and penance gloves will reduce weight more than their graceful counterparts, but the graceful set bonus will be lost. Graceful clothing is retrievable upon death by picking it up where you died, however like all retrievable items they only remain on the ground for a short amount of time. Additionally, while you are beyond wilderness level 20, graceful is not retrievable. Obtaining These items can only be bought with marks of grace, which can only be obtained by running laps on Rooftop Agility Courses. Buying the entire set takes 260 Marks, which will get you to around 56~68 Agility. Some players may achieve the full set by mid to high 50's depending on the courses they choose to train on. Selling the whole set back to Grace will earn you 208 Marks. Important to note is that you can only refund non-coloured pieces of the set. The Canifis Agility Course is the best rooftop course to get marks of grace, as it is the quickest to get between each individual obstacle, for how many gaps there are. However, note that the chances of getting marks of grace on courses that are 20 levels under a player's Agility level are decreased to 20% of the original rate.https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/628223083858362368 Keep in mind that graceful items have low priority on death, so you will most likely lose your entire graceful outfit if you are unable to return to recover it in time. As such, careful consideration should be taken when taking your graceful outfit into dangerous locations. It is noteworthy to state that should a player choose to instead spend the same amount of tokens on amylase packs, they will receive 2,600 Amylase Crystals. Currently, this gives the set a cost of roughly * 2600}}}} in terms of discarded income. Less wealthy players would do well to consider whether or not they will value the set enough to account for the high cost, as you lose Marks when refunding. Currently, you would receive * 2080}}}} when refunding a full set. However, it is important to bear in mind that the outfit greatly helps training other skills, especially runecrafting, as well as questing. Graceful can be seen as an investment that will pay off due to the amount of run energy saved. Recolouring Once players gain 100% favour in a house in Great Kourend, they may recolour their graceful outfits to one of six different colours by talking to Attard in the Shayzien House in Great Kourend. You are only allowed to choose the colour of the houses that you have 100% favour in. Each piece of the outfit will cost 15 marks of grace to recolour, requiring 90 marks of grace to fully recolour an outfit. Players can speak to Osten to revert the colours back to the default appearance, but this will not refund any marks of grace. Players can also get a black & white version of the graceful outfit. This can only be done once they have 100% favour in all houses. Graceful outfit (Arceuus) equipped.png|A player wearing the graceful outfit in the Arceuus House's colours. Graceful outfit (Piscarilius) equipped.png|A player wearing the graceful outfit in the Piscarilius House's colours. Graceful outfit (Lovakengj) equipped.png|A player wearing the graceful outfit in the Lovakengj House's colours. Graceful outfit (Shayzien) equipped.png|A player wearing the graceful outfit in the Shayzien House's colours. Graceful outfit (Hosidius) equipped.png|A player wearing the graceful outfit in the Hosidius House's colours. Graceful outfit (BW) equipped.png|A player wearing the graceful outfit in Osten's colours, requiring 100% favour in all Houses to obtain. References Category:Old School-exclusive content Category:Items with negative weight Category:Clothing sets Category:Agility